1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle control apparatus.
2. Related Art
A hybrid vehicle is known which starts an engine thereof by using a motor generator. For example, in Japanese Patent No. 3896952, when stopping the engine, pistons are stopped at the top dead center or slightly advanced ignition timing with respect to the top dead center considering the next engine start, to quickly start the engine.
However, complicated control is required to reliably stop the pistons at predetermined positions. In addition, since a crankshaft may move between the time when the engine stops and the time later when the engine starts, the pistons are not necessarily kept at the predetermined stop positions when the engine starts.